


The Sorrows of Young Buffon

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: AU，卡西和布冯从小就是邻居，竹马竹马，5岁vs8岁开始





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提前说明一下：
> 
> 最初认识的时候卡西5岁，布冯8岁，两小无猜性质，就是亲亲这两个人其实也不一定懂什么意思。小时候模仿大人亲亲，喊着要结婚的小孩太多了，但是就算知道是什么意思，他们的理解和少年、成年人也是不一样的。
> 
> 后面可能会有17vs14的车。其实西班牙九十年代14岁都可以结婚了（2013年才把年龄提到16岁），鸭队好几个人例如哈维14岁就开荤。（老掐这个我真的难以理解，他14岁有一米五吗？？？）至于意大利更加不用说了，布冯自传里，他因为自己13岁居然还有初吻耿耿于怀，他实际开荤年龄最晚16，因为16岁他交女友了，之前说没时间。

Gigi发现对面搬来了新邻居。外国人，还带着一名大约五岁的小男孩。

也许是在这条街上很少见到这么小的小孩的缘故，Gigi看了他们好几眼。那个小男孩好奇地看了回来，冲他露出一个大大的笑脸，窘得他飞快地转过头去，装作正在研究路边的电线杆，若无其事地离开了。

事后他觉得自己有点蠢，他这是在干吗？那个小孩才五岁，也许连偷窥这个词都不认识。

第二次见面是在几天后。Gigi正和附近的孩子踢球，那个小孩在他的父亲带领下走了过来。

“你好，请问可以让我们加入吗？Iker会是个很好的守门员的。”这位年轻的父亲意大利语怪腔怪调的，Gigi也只能勉强听懂。

同伴们都同意了，小孩却是怯怯地看着他的父亲。他父亲给了他一个鼓励的微笑，最后他忐忑地向他走了过来，虽然脸上还有些怯意，看向他的眼里却满是好奇。

Gigi被他看得脸上有些发热，但还是指了指自己，“Gigi。”

他父亲的意大利语都这么糟糕，Gigi实在不敢对一个这么小的孩子有什么期望。

那孩子冲他露出了一个大大的笑脸，指着自己说，“Iker。”

Gigi没来由地烧得更厉害了，可是在这种窘迫的情况下他还露出了一个事后想起来可能有点傻的笑容。

然后他们之前的守门员小伙伴欢呼一声从那个位置滚了——他根本不喜欢这个位置，纯粹是迫于大多数人的压力而站在那里。

Iker很快就融了进来，并快速得到大家的欢迎，有时候他们甚至会因为Iker该属于哪一边而吵起来。天啊，谁会愿意看着球从自己裆下滚进去？守门员简直是天底下最痛苦最无聊的位置好吗！

可是Iker永远都会选择Gigi，他喜欢和Gigi在一起。每当这个时候，Gigi就忍不住露出得意的神色。虽然Gigi从来都不需要守门，可是Iker的选择让他非常高兴。

自从有了Iker以后，踢完球他也不用在外面不断游荡，直至不得不回家的时刻来临。

他有许多事要做，例如教导Iker意大利语。他们会在踢完球以后一路走回去，指着路上能见到的东西一个个地学习。但是Iker的舌头仿佛打结了一样，实在很难学会，已经半年了，连他的名字都还经常是西班牙的Guigui，而不是意大利的Gigi。

每当Iker说错他名字的时候，他就忍不住咬Iker的脸颊一口以示惩罚。开始Iker被惊呆了，可是后来却变得喜欢起来，有时还会凑上来也轻轻地在他脸上也咬上一口以示抗议，最后更是仿佛变成了他们的秘密小游戏。

很快，到了Iker该上学的时候。Iker的父亲非常担忧他，因为工作关系，他不得不带着妻儿搬来意大利，可是儿子的语言天赋着实让人担忧。他担心儿子在学校被人欺负。

Gigi却觉得，不会有人不喜欢Iker的。怎么会有人不喜欢他呢？

然而Gigi还是低估了低年级的排他性。Iker很可爱，很受人欢迎，然而总还是有些坏孩子不喜欢他，嘲讽他的口音，学他说话。

最后都被他一一收拾了。

后来那些小孩带着他们的兄弟过来寻仇，最后也全都被他打退。只是他也挂了彩。在整个过程中都没哭的Iker，在他带着他回家的时候却哇地一声哭了出来。

Gigi都被他的泪水吓懵了。那么小的身躯，可是眼泪却有那么多。虽然平时Iker也爱哭，可是这回Iker的眼泪根本止不住，Gigi只好不断亲吻他的脸颊，“对不起，对不起，以后我不打架了。”

对此，他只能归结于Iker刚刚被吓着了，等一切结束了才反应过来。

可是Iker一边抽噎着一边摇头，他只好把他抱紧，不断亲吻，直到带着浓重鼻音的问话传来，“Gi……Gigi，痛不痛？”

Gigi愣住了，Iker好不容易止住的眼泪又开始吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，“对……对不起……呜呜呜呜……”

Gigi一下子慌了。他不断地哄着，亲吻着他的脸颊，给他擦脸，可是在Iker的哭声和道歉中，他的眼睛也开始酸涩起来。

从来没有人这么为他担心过。

最后他吻上了Iker的唇。他也不懂下面怎么做，只是贴着Iker的唇一会儿就松开了。

Iker依然抽噎着，可是终于小了些。对上那双湿润的棕色眼睛，Gigi干巴巴地说，“不……不怕，这样我就不会痛了。”

说完他的耳朵就有些烧起来，这是骗小孩呢！

Iker贴上来，也亲上了他的嘴唇。

“这样会不会更好一点？”

对着那双担忧的眼睛，Gigi只能用力地点了点头，然后跟着Iker终于露出的笑脸傻笑。

他们又再次亲吻了好几下，Gigi突然想起一个问题。

“Iker，刚刚那种方法只对我有用，所以不可以对别人这么做哦。”

“为什么？”

“别人会觉得你疯了的。”

看着Iker懵懂但坚定地点头，Gigi才放下心来。

回家以后，妈妈对他身上的挂彩毫无意外地没有反应，倒是对他把衣服弄脏了有很大意见。他洗了个澡，稍微处理了下伤口就往Iker家跑去。他还得辅导Iker完成家庭作业呢。

Iker的父母见着他的样子倒是大呼小叫起来，他本来打算直接跟Iker到房里去的，可是Iker的妈妈却抓住他，给他好好地处理了一遍伤口。

还好Iker很好地完成了保密工作，否则他不知道还会有多夸张的场景等着他。

他实在不好拒绝，只好乖乖地任由她摆弄，折腾了好一会儿才能和Iker一起做作业。他照例先做完了，一抬头，Iker正眼巴巴地看着他。

他已经不会再问哪里不懂这种问题了，因为Iker很可能就是全都不懂，他对意大利语实在没有什么天赋。他十分怀疑以后对Iker来说，是不是每门课程本质上都是在学意大利语。

幸好，在他的教导之下，Iker意大利语在不断进步。

终于把所有作业解决以后，Iker再次吻上他的唇。

“这样好得快点。”Iker这么说。这让Gigi直到第二天都还晕乎乎的，心里不断转着怎么再找名目亲多Iker几下的念头，只是还没等他想到方法，Iker就先懂得了接吻的意义。

那天他带着Iker去同学家玩，开始他只是带着Iker玩电子游戏，结果等大人们都出去了，同学突然神秘兮兮地说，他发现父母昨天在偷偷地看一部片子，他可以拿出来跟大家分享。

他对此毫无兴趣，可是Iker很好奇的样子，所以他也同意了。

那似乎是个爱情故事，反正就是一男一女看对眼了，撩来撩去。Gigi预感这两人肯定要大干一场，否则为什么大人们要偷偷看？他很清楚这个套路，父母根本不管他，他这种东西看多了——即使这根本不是适合一个才九岁的男孩看的东西。

而现在，这屋子里最大不过十岁，最小才六岁的男孩们，趁着大人不在的时候也在看这种不适合他们观看的东西。

可是Iker在这里，他又特别有兴趣，他要找什么借口才能早点离开？

也许Iker妈妈的嘱托是个好借口？

只是这时，屏幕上的那对男女的嘴巴已经贴在了一起。Iker瞪大了眼睛，他只来得及在他们脱光之前捂住Iker的眼睛。

“Iker的妈妈让我们早点回去，已经不早了，我们先回去了。”

Gigi丢下这么一句话，拉着Iker急匆匆地跑了。

回去的时候，Iker还是懵懵懂懂的，但后来看向他的眼神就有点奇怪。他不知道Iker是不是已经彻底懂得接吻的含义，但是肯定清楚这并不是止痛的方法。

最后他们告别，Iker回家了，第一次没有回头。

整个晚上他都睡不着，他很害怕明天起来Iker就会因为他的欺骗不再理他了。

次日早上，他顶着黑眼圈在Iker家门前等着。在他的保证之下，现在带着Iker上学已经是他的责任了。可是他不知道这个责任以后还在不在他身上。

Iker跟着他的妈妈出来，对他笑了笑，笑容里有些紧张。Gigi的心脏一下子提了起来，幸好，Iker牵住了他的手，这让他稍微安心一点。

快到学校的时候，Iker突然拉住他。

“Gi……Gigi 。”Iker结结巴巴的，害得他也跟着紧张起来，“你……你……”Iker仰着头，很努力地想着该用什么词，“你下来一下！”最后完全变成了西班牙语。

还好他听得懂。

Gigi俯下身，然后他的嘴唇就被软软地贴上了。

Gigi是茫然的，他整个视野里只剩下Iker轻咬着下唇羞涩的笑。

“I……Iker，你……你知道这……这是什……什么意……意思吗？”

Iker点了点头，“我知道啊，就是像爸爸妈妈那样以后都生活在一起。”

真的知道吗？

在一起的意思？

Gigi低头看着比他小了三岁的男孩，又觉得他懂，就像他从小就知道家人并不喜欢他一样。为什么年纪小就一定不知道对方爱不爱自己，并不知道在一起的含义呢？他为什么要像那些大人一样思考，一样说话，要说什么你年纪小，你不懂？最少在这一刻，他知道Iker希望和他在一起，永远。

于是Gigi也亲了上去。他也想和Iker在一起，永远。

 

Gigi知道没有什么东西是可以永恒的。太阳都不可能永远燃烧，何况其他？这个道理他六岁就懂了。在那以前，他以为自己永远都属于Pertegada，可是最后再也回不去了。然而有些东西他却希望可以永远。

他快十岁了，他送出了自己的初吻，承诺永远和Iker在一起。Iker还很懵懂，他也许还不知道这个承诺到底有多难，但是Gigi知道。他想，他要努力读书，也许未来可以当个作家或者律师什么的。还是律师好了，他至今都不知道那些作家在不出版的时候怎么养活自己。

等他读大学以后就离开家里，再也不回来了。他和Iker会有新的家，只有他们，也许以后会有孩子。可是他又有些困惑，好像每个家庭都会有孩子，但Iker是个男孩，他们怎么才会有孩子？他甚至也不清楚Iker现在到底是他什么人。按理Iker是他的女朋友，可是Iker不是女孩。

但是Iker是他男朋友？又觉得哪里怪怪的。

Gigi放弃思考到底是女朋友还是男朋友这种问题，反正Iker就是Iker，是那个会永远和他在一起的人。

他计划得很好，可是在半年后，他所计划的一切都没有了。

他的父亲给他找了家足球学校，要他开始进行训练。

可是他并没有真的热爱足球到这个地步，他同样喜欢篮球和排球，但也没有想成为职业运动员。甚至因为正在对他咆哮，因为他拒绝就把最肮脏的话丢到他头上的父亲，他有点排斥成为一名运动员。

不是说运动员就不好，可是……啊哈，成为一名运动员，然后变成像他父亲那样的人？从自己的儿子刚出生就丢给自己兄弟抚养不闻不问，并在几年后因为他不认识他们而愤怒咆哮甚至动手。他在六岁前甚至一度以为父母只是在新年才出现一下的陌生人。哦，不，他当然不是指新年老人之类的存在，圣诞老人知道孩子们喜欢什么，可是他们永远都不会知道。叔叔和姑姑都知道他喜欢什么，可是从他六岁被接回Carrara重组家庭以来，已经四年了，可是他的父母依然不知道他喜欢什么，想要什么。

Gigi已经学会了不要跟父亲顶嘴，因为他知道那会招来些什么。可是他真的不想去足球学校。

最后父亲气呼呼地离开了。母亲反复地说都是为他好，他来自一个运动员家庭，他是天生的运动员，是时候接受训练了。

可是这代表什么？他是谁的儿子，和他要成为什么样的人有关系吗？

他默默地收拾好东西，他还要去给Iker辅导功课。


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi到Iker家的时候，他装作平时的样子和Iker的妈妈打招呼，她完全没看出有什么不对。连Iker也没发现什么不对。

可是他刚拿出作业，Iker担忧的声音就响了起来，“Gigi，发生了什么事吗？”

他有些慌乱地抬头，迎上了那清澈的眼睛——那里现在充满了担忧——有些狼狈地笑了下，“没什么，我们开始吧。”

Iker犹豫地点了点头，在他哄骗下开始努力地做作业。

他还没想好怎么和Iker说。

可是作业很快就做完了，他却还是没想好怎么和Iker说。

“Iker，我……”他说到这里就无法继续了。他要怎么说？他父亲逼他去足球学校可他不想去？太傻了。

“Gigi，不哭不哭……”Iker慌乱地给他擦着眼泪，他才发现自己不知道什么时候已经哭了。Iker的眼睛红红的，水光也浮了起来，“没事的，没事的……”

Gigi的眼泪却流得更凶了，惹得Iker的眼泪也流了下来。他一把抱住Iker，把头埋进他的肩上，努力地控制情绪，可是最后他哭得更厉害了，甚至一句话都说不出来。

Iker努力地抱着他，伸手想拍上他的背，像妈妈安抚自己那样安抚他。可是他够不着，只能拍上Gigi 的腰。他急得眼泪掉得愈发厉害，可是需要安慰的不是他，是Gigi。

Gigi感受到腰上有节奏的轻拍，开始哭得更加大声，但总算记得这是Iker家，努力不让声音传到房间外。

他好久、好久没有这样哭过。事实上，他有记忆以来，是没有这么哭过的。哭泣需要回馈，当你的哭泣不会被任何人关注的时候，那也就没有哭泣的必要了。而即使在Pertegada，他也没有这种放声哭泣的机会。

他还记得叔叔和姑姑一起居住的大房子，两家人分别占据了屋子的两侧。他记得那些暖炉、架子，还有楼梯和回廊。很多时候，例如在下雪的时候，他就只能呆在屋子里给自己找乐子，一个人疯跑。他想象着有个看不见的朋友在陪他捉迷藏，他一边高兴地喊着“在这里吗”，打开柜子啊或者看向一个个角落，意图找到不知道躲在哪里的“朋友”。他疯跑的脚步声和笑声在走廊里回荡着，叔叔和姑姑都呆在自己的地方，不会干涉他。有时候他不小心摔了，他也是拍拍衣服就爬起来了。所以认识Iker以后，第一次看他摔倒就红了眼睛，以后越来越压抑不住，最后直接扑进他怀里哭了起来，反而把他惊到了。

Iker简直跟用眼泪做成的一样。

而在家人面前，那更加没有哭泣的机会了。刚开始他的姐姐们和她们的男朋友把他绑起来，让他“表演”逃生取乐，他被迫摔在水泥地上的时候还曾经掉过下眼泪，但他们快活的笑声让他再也没有哭过。

可是现在，他却可以安心地哭出来。Iker的轻拍，甚至他隐约传来的哭声，以及带着哭腔的“没事了，不怕不怕”的安抚，都让他逐渐放松下来。

他尽情地哭泣，最后慢慢恢复平静。

他好像没有那么委屈了。他松开Iker，比他更爱哭的Iker眼睛直接肿了起来。他心疼地亲吻着Iker的脸颊、嘴唇，最后又把他抱进怀里。Iker还在轻轻地拍着他的腰，虽然没有再说话了。

“Iker……”Gigi发现自己的声音有些沙哑，清了下嗓子才继续说，“我要去足球学校了，我们以后不能再呆在一起这么久了。”

Iker轻拍他的手停了下又继续，他的声音从他怀里传出来的时候有些沉闷，似乎又带上了哭腔，“我还在呀，我们还能继续见面的。”

Gigi的眼泪也跟着又开始往下掉，他亲了下Iker的头发，把他抱得更紧了。

“Iker，我不想去。”

可是不得不去。他很清楚自己其实并没有选择。

“你跟爸爸妈妈说了吗？你不喜欢的话不去就好啦。”

“我说了，可是没用。”

“为什么？”Iker明显有些急了，“他们为什么要强迫你做不喜欢的事？”

因为他们不在乎，而他的父亲更是一个彻底的混蛋。

他摇了摇头，又亲上亲Iker的嘴唇，继续抱着他不说话。

后来他内心就彻底平静下来了。他赶在最后的时刻回到了家里。

第二天，他同意去足球学校。

 

Gigi并不喜欢这家足球学校，他甚至也不见得那么喜欢足球。他小时候很喜欢足球的时候，他的父母都不知道他喜欢。等他大了点，他也没那么喜欢了，足球变成和其他运动差别不大的爱好，却被送来足球学校，真不可谓不讽刺。

可是他还挺喜欢他们发下来的袋子和装备的。他还特意拿给Iker看，让Iker不要那么担心。

最少他也没有讨厌到这个地步。

他每天都要一个人坐两个小时的车去参加训练，是的，一个人，他的父母认为他足够独立了。妈妈只会在他从学校回来后给他带上三文治，然后让他自个儿去搭车。这时Iker就会陪着他，送他到附近的公交站，目送他离开后才回去。

回来的时候天色早就黑下来了，可是他还是会先跑去Iker家，把他的作业都给检查一遍才回家。

他们依然每天都会一起上下学，可是玩的时间确实明显减少。然而最少他们还在一起，甚至因为一些共同的秘密反而更加亲密。

这样过了两年。他已经很适应足球学校的生活了。他是个中场，表现得很不错。有些东西仿佛是天生的，他知道自己该往哪里跑，该让球到哪里去，又该如何取得进球。他觉得自己天生属于这个位置。

教练和队友们也这么觉得。

然后突然有一天，他的父亲突然给他出了个主意：“你该去守门。”

已经十二岁的Gigi面无表情地看着他的父亲，无动于衷。

他不是觉得守门不好。守门非常好，否则Iker能跟你急。

那个男人非常焦躁，“听着，你天生适合那个位置。”

这话说得，仿佛他关注了自己儿子整整十二年，发现他从来没守过门的儿子哪里存在守门的天赋。

父亲很明显开始动怒了，但是也许顾忌这里是学校，总算没有动手。

“一年，就一年，不行再换回来。”

“好的，父亲。”

他没有拒绝的机会，从来都没有。

Gigi不再去足球学校了。因为他父亲的要求被学校拒绝了。他还记得那天教练愤怒地咆哮：“你疯了吗？这孩子是个中场！你知不知道自己在干什么？！”

他父亲和教练对骂，两个人互相喷溅着脏话，教练还输了。

但学校依然拒绝了父亲的要求。他们试图说服他，他儿子是个多么天才的中场，可是他不听。最后，Gigi就从足球学校退学了。

父亲还在给他找足球学校，可是稍微好点的学校都只愿意让他当中场，所以他现在放学后也不用去训练了，直到有学校愿意让他尝试守门。

Gigi觉得整个事件都仿佛闹剧。他放学后都和Iker呆在一起，这样他的心情会好很多，尤其是在拥抱、亲吻的时候。而因为他已经是个大孩子了，只要说一声，彻夜不归在他家里也不是问题。结果就是他几乎都睡在Iker家里。因为抱着Iker能显著提高他的睡眠质量。

他们踢球的时候，他依然踢中场，Iker还在替他守门。在庆祝的时候Iker会跳到他身上，然后亲吻对方。

幸好父亲从来都不会看他们踢球，否则发现他还在踢中场，他能咆哮得整条街都能听见。

Gigi甚至都有点想这场闹剧延续下去。反正他也没打算成为职业球员，这样也挺好的。而且Iker特别担忧他，一直陪伴着他，真的很好，或者说太好了。

可是父亲还是找到了一家愿意让他尝试守门的学校。

该死的。

 

踢球需要天赋。正如他之于中场，Iker之于门将。Gigi一直这么觉得。

Gigi不知道自己哪里存在守门的天赋，据说他训练中表现还不错，可是他不觉得自己能走多远。他见过Iker的扑救，他每次扑救都仿佛是直接被手牵引着飞过去一般，他可不存在这样的天赋。

当然，守门很好。摧毁其他小朋友的梦想感觉也挺棒的。想到这是Iker从小的爱好，Gigi又忍不住快乐起来。他感觉他们越发贴近了，所以好像也没有多糟糕，他甚至觉得一切在好起来。

他在和街上的孩子们踢足球时，位置也逐渐变成了距离Iker最远的位置。他们遥遥相对，可是他又很喜欢这个位置，因为能一直看见Iker。虽然比赛激烈起来不一定有时间去看，毕竟Iker的队友总是在他们半场呆着。说到这点，Gigi实在不懂为什么Iker的队伍那么热衷于进攻，这实在太过反常，非常地不意大利。当然，他不会承认自己还和Iker在一队时同样如此。

比赛结束后，他们拥抱、亲吻，无论胜负。结果就是双方的队友都敢怒不敢言。

然后，他十三岁了，需要离家开始青训。

他的父母已经打定心思让他走职业的道路，没有人愿意去听他说话。他一直在想，他愿意吗？

虽然他现在也越来越喜欢足球，可是作为职业？

Gigi并不认为他非常愿意把整个人生和足球牵连在一起。可是没有人愿意听，除了Iker。

父母还让他独自去面试，说是不想给他负担。他实在不知道他们什么时候给过陪伴这么甜蜜的负担了。

最后Iker陪着他去各个俱乐部青训面试，甚至还有俱乐部看上了Iker，然而Iker都拒绝了。

他的面试却不是特别顺利，可是最后AC米兰确定要他，而帕尔马说愿意给他一个机会尝试一下。

帕尔马的面试结束以后，牵着Iker的手，Gigi陷入了迷茫之中。

父母知道AC米兰青训要他简直欣喜若狂。他们甚至已经去米兰看那边的学校和宿舍了，只剩下他一个人在家。看来，他以后会去那里，然后成为一个门将，或者回到普通人的生活。可是这些……都是他想要的吗？

假如可以，他真的不想去米兰。这个世界上表面上全都是选择，会让选择困难症患者陷入疯狂。但实际上呢？他们真的有那么多选择吗？

我们不能选择我们的父母，我们的亲人。而我们的种种选择实际上也被周围的一切束缚着。自由，哪里来真正的自由？

最少Gigi知道没有。人很难去主动选择自己可以认识什么人，以后又选择什么样的生活。

正如他无法选择留在Pertegada，无法选择不去足球学校，也无法选择继续当中场。而他，更无法选择自己的家人。

可是他真的很想选择一次，正如当时他选择看向新来的那一家人，认识了Iker一样。

他不想当职业球员。他想干点别的，什么都好，就是不要球员。

Iker在这段时间都很沉默。他显得忧心忡忡，而且经常眼圈就红了，扑到他怀里就哭。可是问他哭什么他也不说。Gigi只能不断地抱紧他，然后亲吻。越是这样，他越是无法接受自己远离Carrara长期呆在另一个地方，拥抱自己并不热衷的未来。

他……真的不想当球员。

可是先告别的是Iker。

“Gigi，我要回西班牙了。”又一次哭泣之后，Iker埋在他怀里说。

Gigi脑海一片空白，“为什么？为什么要回去？”

“爸爸有一个机会可以回去马德里，之前还没确定，可是昨天确定了。”Iker说着说着眼泪又开始往下掉，“我说我喜欢这里，可是爸爸说不行。”

Gigi看着Iker红肿的眼睛，扯出了一个艰难的笑容：“所以我们不会再见了？”

Iker哭得更厉害了，可是死抓着他不放，“我会写信给你的，一定会。”

Gigi还想继续笑，可是眼泪根本止不住。Iker依然轻轻地拍着他的腰，可是于事无补。最后Gigi恶狠狠地吻上了Iker，最后泄愤似的咬了一口。

是的，人生并没有那么多选择，例如你想要永远在一起的人要离开了，你选择让他留下，可是他没有选择。

他十三岁了，他要和自己以为永远都会在一起的人分开了。

Iker很快就离开了。Gigi坚持一路送他到机场。最后告别的时候两个人都有点控制不住情绪。明明都知道要走了，已经做了好几天心理准备，可是还是无法接受。

Gigi亲吻Iker的脸颊，送他离开了意大利。

回家以后，他对父母说，“我要去帕尔马。”

无论去哪里都好，是不是要当球员都好，他都不要去米兰。

 

Gigi的抗争迎来了胜利。他的父母也决定把他抛弃了。为什么是帕尔马不是米兰？帕尔马比得上米兰吗？

可是他就是不想去，不为什么。人总要自己在不能选择中选择一次，不是吗？

Gigi坐上火车的时候，习惯性地往窗外看去，Iker不在。

车厢里同样去青训的小伙伴都在哭，一片的伤感，可是他没有哭，就那么坐着。如果Iker在这里的话，他也许也会哭吧。可是没有如果了。他回西班牙了。再也没有人会在Carrara殷切地期盼自己归来。

但是人总要向前看。离开Pertegada，他不也是很快适应了吗？新的生活，新的朋友。离开Iker也一样的。

Gigi在帕尔马认识了新的朋友。他和他们关系很好，只是总觉得缺了些什么，很难变得更加亲密。而青训的朋友们总是恋家的，他们每个月都要回家，于是他就只剩下一个人游荡。

开始他并不习惯，后来反而开始享受。

除了训练以外，他一个人吃饭，一个人看书，一个人看电影。他甚至一个人跑去看球赛。在不得不回去Carrara以后，他为了不留在家里，经常去看Carrarese的比赛。为比赛欢呼，为比赛哀叹，最后散场，一切归于沉寂。

他回到家时，对面也不会再有人笑着看他。

Gigi后来甚至可以说是Carrarese的终极粉丝，他偶尔也会拉上几个Carrarese的粉丝和自己一起看比赛，没办法，他独自制作了条幅，一个人实在不方便。

而没有Carrarese的比赛，又不得不呆在Carrara的时候，他会一个人在城市里游荡。收获了很多，也许吧。

这么过了两年，他甚至在U15崭露头角了，可是依然没有Iker的来信。尽管早就知道了，可是他还是压抑不住的失望和愤怒。

他开始去参加舞会，就是那种旋转、旋转、旋转的舞会，尽管他也不知道有什么乐趣。他和那些女孩跳舞的时候有时候会跑神，想起Iker。可是Iker不是女孩，他不会懂得女伴的步法。所以Iker离开了他，也是因为这样吧。

朋友们说有几个女孩很喜欢他，要不要交往看看。他开始犹豫了。

他快十六岁了，按理，他该结交女朋友了。瞧瞧周围的人，谁不是最晚十三岁就有女朋友的？

虽然他曾经比谁都早地拥有了一个小男朋友。

想到这里他又烦躁起来。

他尝试和女孩们约会，可是始终不想更进一步。

但是十六岁的时候总要定下来。

然后在那年不得不返回Carrara的圣诞，他在信箱里发现了一封信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 布冯原先踢的是中场，他爸要他改的门将。采访的时候看着还挺好，看了自传会觉得他内心其实满是愤怒。自传原话是好像他在过去十二年里发现他身上有不为人知的守门天赋。而且布冯说他爸粗暴无礼那一段就出自这里。
> 
> 2\. 布冯几乎都是独自一个人是自传里的内容。享受孤独也是他自己说的。包括独自看Carrarese比赛这事，其实自传里都有说。对Carrarese不熟悉？就是他几年前死都要注资救活的家乡俱乐部。很多人说他傻，我觉得就是为爱发电吧，因为他的青春期真的孤独。
> 
> 3\. 布冯自传里提到当时米兰已经要他了，父母都去看学校和宿舍。反而帕尔马只是说给他一个机会。可是他选择了帕尔马。又说他家庭在他十三岁的时候就抛弃了他。嗯。  
> 布冯的叔公洛伦佐两年前说布冯曾经去米兰青训面试，可是米兰没要他，因为他不够好。然而我比较相信布冯，他不需要在这种事上撒谎。  
> 实际上布冯写自传前半部分的时候状态非常不对，接近于最后的告解，他没必要说谎。


	3. Chapter 3

Iker离开他已经两年多了。Gigi早就已经放弃再有他消息的可能。

当你放弃的时候，你喜欢的人又来信了怎么办？

两年已经可以改变很多事，Iker还会喜欢他吗？Iker还是那个Iker吗？正如他，还是Iker熟悉的他吗？

Gigi把自己锁在房里，盯着那封信接近1小时，终于还是拆开了。

“Gigi，我是Iker，不知道你还记不记得我。”

“我不知道你能不能收到这封信。爸爸说这似乎不是你家的门牌号。可是我记得的。爸爸让我给整条街每一家都寄信，这样你总会收到，可是我不想这样，有些事太私人了。”

“我之前把信寄去AC米兰，但是……”

Iker的意大利语水平仿佛冻结在三年前，连字迹也没有太大变化，看得他很想拿出笔给他修改语法错误。可他什么也没干，只是摩挲着信纸，抚平上面的折痕。

Iker离开三年了，可是他实际上没有真的离开过。他回去西班牙没多久就给他寄信了，可是他寄去的是AC米兰。是的，当初他似乎已经确定要去那里了，所以Iker寄去米兰有什么不对？

开始寄出的信件犹如石沉大海，最初Iker还以为是跨国信件特别慢又容易丢失的缘故，所以只好坚持写。而因为离别前他说他去青训就不会回家了，所以Iker就死脑筋地一直寄去AC米兰。直到后来退了封信回来，说查无此人。

Iker怀疑自己是不是记错了是哪个米兰，所以他又开始寄给国际米兰。依然没有回复，也没有退信。Iker已经隐约觉得不妙，可是他还是没死心，又过了很长一段时间才出现退信。

Gigi实在对这两家米兰的办事态度和效率感到担忧。而最后，没有办法的Iker终于把信寄到他家里来了，希望有谁看到可以把信给他。

可是根本没有人理会。这封信已经躺在信箱里少说也有两个月了，他家里人没有人拿出，也没有人通知他，直到他自己发现。

结果从头到尾，失约的都是他，不是Iker。

他很快就写好了回信，说了一些三年来发生的事，并告诉他，他最后去了帕尔马，圣诞才见到他的信。

由于他从来都没有寄过国际信件，不知道这些信件在横跨地中海的时候会出些什么意外，所以Gigi一口气写了十封一样的信，也告诉Iker自己担心信件丢失，所以写了十封一样的信。

他还做了编号，分次寄出。

信件寄出去以后，就是心急如焚的等候。他担忧自己的信件遗落在地中海，担忧到达伊比利亚的时候，字迹被海水模糊。然而终于，他还是在帕尔马收到了Iker的回信，三年前断掉的线再次连接。

Iker收到了他的两封信就回信了。现在Iker已经进入皇家马德里的青训，跟他一样开始接受专业训练了。他开始习惯西班牙的生活，也交到了新的朋友。这让Gigi的心像被什么狠狠撕扯了下，唯一值得庆幸的是，Iker并没有非常亲密的朋友。

Gigi非常后悔自己当初没有把去帕尔马的决定告诉Iker。虽然当时他也不知道抗争能不能成功，可是为什么不说呢？假如说出来，他们还会错过那么久吗？

他从来都不后悔不去米兰，但他非常后悔没把这个决定告诉Iker。这导致他们之间的关系出现太多变数，他甚至不确定他还是不是Iker最喜欢的人。

为了可以更快地让Iker收到信件，Gigi很快就把信件改为航空信。

Iker那边开始还是通过船舶运输，信件上仿佛带着海洋的气息。但他们恢复通信半年后，Iker也开始不时寄航空信，频率取决于Iker多久能攒下足够的零用钱。

相比断掉联系那两年，Gigi非常满足现状，只是他心中偶尔还是有不安。他害怕Iker会在西班牙喜欢上哪个傻姑娘或者混小子，要是那样，他怎么办？

何况，Iker也没再提过要永远在一起的事。

他只能控制住自己不去多想。

而Iker一直都没回意大利。

很快，他十七岁了，他进入了一线队。他在信件里快乐地告诉了Iker，还把他刚租赁的房子地址告诉了他。

可是Iker的回信一直没来。

他等啊等啊，开始担心起来。信寄到了吗？是否遗失在高空中，最后跌落幽暗的大海深处？还是Iker出了什么事，他无法回信了？

他身处意大利，根本无法得知远在伊比利亚半岛的Iker到底怎么了。他只能再次寄出信函，并向天主祈祷——他终于想起自己受过洗，理应受到天主庇佑，尽管他经常想不起来还有这么个主存在。

而当他回到家的时候，他发现门前站着一名拖着行李的少年。

少年听到动静，把头转了过来。那是，熟悉的但已经长开了的眉眼。

少年笑了开来，“Ciao，Gigi. ”

和当初分别时一样的话，可是现在他眼里满是快乐。

Gigi咧开了嘴。他有一瞬间觉得这笑容太傻，想控制下表情，可是笑容压根压抑不住。低下头？拜托，Iker比他矮那么多。

最后他走上前，把已经思念太久的少年拥入怀里，亲吻他的脸颊，一次性满足自己三个愿望。

 

“我跟爸爸说两个人太费钱了，所以就一个人过来了。”Iker语速非常快地说着自己怎么过来的，还不时夹杂着西班牙语，“我从巴塞罗那坐船到热那亚，从那里坐火车过来。我大概能呆上半个月……Gigi……你会收留我的吧？”

说到最后，Iker咬了咬下唇，似乎很是不安。

“当然，当然会。”Gigi几乎是习惯性地想吻住他，但是想到这几年的分别，最后亲在了脸上。可是只是这样接触都赋予他莫大的喜悦。“只要你愿意和我呆在一起。”

可是只是亲一下他依然觉得不够，他又凑上去亲了一口。

Iker咬着下唇，可是笑意怎么也压抑不住，猛地扑了过来，在他脸上也狠狠地亲了一口，还嫌弃不够地咬了一口。

结果就是他也不甘示弱地压住挣扎着要压倒他的Iker，从额头到鼻子，再到脸颊，脖子都吻了一遍，最后两人的气息都有些凌乱起来。Gigi提醒自己不能继续了。他停了起来，可还是不舍得放开Iker。

假如……假如没有这四年的分离就好了。

Gigi不甘心地咬了口Iker的脖子，终于把他拉了起来。

Iker还是有些失神，Gigi恨不得再次把他压倒，但他还是忍住了。他说，“走，我带你去逛逛。”

但是长年一个人呆着的Gigi也没有什么好去处，他也不想带Iker去舞厅那些地方。所以只能去看电影了。

然而也不知道是不是电影院也在和他作对，现在居然没有一部适合未成年人观看的电影。光是看剧情简介，他只要想到要和Iker一起看就下身发紧。

“咳咳，”他清了下嗓子，“没什么好电影，我们下次再来吧。”

Iker却拉住他的衣袖，“Gigi，我想看那个。”

Gigi说着他的手指看过去……嗯……似乎是今年挺著名的情色片。和Iker一起看……Gigi努力不让自己想多，快速地跑去买了两张票。

可是在进场的时候，他们被拦了下来。

那名工作人员用一种非常不赞同的眼光看着他，“未成年禁止进入。”

14岁以来，他还是第一次会被人以未成年人的名义拦截。他们不都睁一只眼闭一只眼的吗？

可是接下来的话却让他和Iker都愣住了，“你是这孩子的叔叔吧？年纪这么大了也不懂吗？”

“我只比Iker大了三岁！”

工作人员也愣住了，但她反应也很快，“只大三岁也不行。你不能带着未成年人进去！”

他们也只好离开。他看了下Iker的脸，漂亮的，天真的，属于中学生的无辜的脸。

Iker长成这样，确实很容易被抓出来。而后来的事实证明，Iker即使成年了也还是会被拦住检查证件。即使他身高一米八，那张漂亮又无辜的脸也总是会让工作人员把他揪出来。

因为气质实在介于成年人与未成年人之间，是个典型的可疑分子。

最后，他们只好在公园逛了一圈。忽地，Iker笑了出来，“叔叔……”

Gigi听到这个词就气不打从一处来。他有那么老吗？

他把笑得根本停不下来的Iker拉进怀里，惩罚性地咬了一下他的唇瓣，像小时候那样。可是他做出来以后就察觉不对了。作为……很久没见的朋友，这样实在过于亲密了。

可是Iker没有排斥，他眼里盈满了笑意，然后，嘴唇贴了上来。

柔软的触感让他有一瞬出神，但很快，愉悦充盈了他的胸膛。

Iker也喜欢。

他攫住柔软的唇瓣，啮咬着，细细地用舌尖描绘着，最后与Iker彻底纠缠在一起。那感觉实在过于美好，他差点忍不住在公园里就把他拆吃入腹。

但他终究忍住了，只是紧紧地抱着Iker平复情欲。可是这种行为似乎也没什么用。他们贴得太近，他能清楚地知道Iker也起了反应，而他也正顶着对方。这真的能平复情欲，而不是预备大干一场？

他一边告诉自己要克制，可是另一边，他看见Iker潮红的耳朵和湿润的眼睛，又忍不住叼住他的耳垂玩弄。Iker惊叫了声，随即紧紧咬住下唇，不愿意再发出声音。

可是Iker身体越发地柔软，他抵着他的热源也愈发炽热。

再这样下去就真的不用回去了。

意识到这点，Gigi总算停了下来，稍微松开了他的Iker。

Iker无意识地抓了两下他的头发，Gigi又有点忍不住蹭上去的欲望，但他只是亲了下Iker的脸颊，搂着Iker往回走。

 

Iker根本不避讳自己对他的欲望，这让Gigi整颗心都放了下来。尽管他也没什么经验，可是他能看出Iker更是毫无经验。

这个认知让他快乐得快要飘起来。

即使分开了这么久，Iker也已经真正懂得这些行为的含义，Iker依然喜欢他，愿意和他在一起。

回去的路上，尽管他很想快点回家，但还是拐了下路，买了润滑剂和避孕套——当然，他必须把Iker留在外面，这种肉眼可识别的未成年人还是别进去了，以免被赶出来。

刚回到家里，Iker就跳到他身上，恨恨地咬他的嘴唇。Gigi笑了起来，凑上去用唇轻轻碰了下Iker的。Iker佯装的生气表情也维持不住了，他咬了咬下唇，可是嘴角还是抑制不住的上扬。

所以说，他们都喜欢这样。

Gigi再次吻了上去，Iker的回应让他忍不住探索更多，可是当他的手抚上那渴望已久的身体时，却突然被抓住了。

“不要在这里，”Iker含糊地说，似乎略有些不安，“我们到床上去。”

他看进Iker的眼睛，再次确认Iker并不拒绝他的碰触，甚至可以说喜欢，只是……有些紧张？

他把Iker抱到床上，Iker明显更紧张了，但是依然没有后悔的意思，只是死死地抓住他的衣服，又贴了上来。

“Iker……”

为什么能这么可爱？

Gigi细碎的吻落到他的脸上、唇上、脖颈上，逐渐地让他放松下来，连衣服什么时候被脱光了也不知道。

Iker看见Gigi赤裸的身体莫名有些害羞，明明大家同样是男性，他们小时候也见过对方的裸体，可还是有哪里不一样。

可是Iker很快就开始光明正大地看Gigi的身体，并没有什么值得害羞的，他从决定回意大利开始就已经决定了要让Gigi属于他，而他也会属于Gigi。

Gigi再次覆盖上来，把他牢牢地压在床上，可是这给他带来前所未有的安全感，让他忍不住又亲了上去，模仿着之前Gigi对他那样舔对方的唇。Gigi愣了下，随即反客为主，把他吻得完全透不过气来。

Gigi非常满意地发现Iker不但彻底放松下来，还再次主动起来。他不甘示弱地亲吻着Iker作为南欧人着实白皙得过分的身体，为Iker的迷醉而兴奋，看着他为自己彻底打开身体。

在终于进入Iker的身体时，他反而有些紧张，他担忧Iker无法承受。然而只是过了一会，Iker有些羞涩但还是主动地贴了上来。

他无法抑制住笑容，再次深深吻住Iker，开始动了起来。

在最后释放出来以后，他感觉跟做梦一样。

Iker从西班牙回来了，而且主动和他发生了关系。这和他既往的春梦简直毫无差别，除了Iker比梦里还要美味得多得多。

他紧紧抱着怀里的少年，还是忍不住继续亲吻他的脸，他的身体，直到大家的身体都再次兴奋起来，然后再次结合。

他们胡闹到了凌晨才睡着。第二天早上，Gigi发现Iker整个人都缠到他身上，死死地巴着他不放。这让他心情一大早就好了起来。他亲了下Iker的额头，可是也许是昨晚折腾得太过的缘故，Iker根本没醒。

Gigi去放了一浴缸的热水，想着给Iker好好清理下身体。可等他把他抱进浴缸里，Iker就有些清醒了。可是他迷糊地嘟哝了些什么，转身又钻进他怀里不断蹭着，很快又有睡过去的趋势。Gigi有些想笑，但他还是很认真地给Iker清洗起来。

然而没多久，Iker真的醒了。他看了下正在自己身上清理着的手，又扑进Gigi怀里，手上也不老实地在他身上摸索起来。结果抚摸很快就开始变味，Gigi忍不住又吃了他一次，导致前面都白洗了。当然，Iker不是没有收获的，他用自己嘴巴度量了Gigi那里的尺寸，并知道了自己一直很好奇的某种白色液体的味道。

之后的两天，他们两个根本就没踏出房门一步。他们在屋子里疯狂地做爱，热切地探索着对方身体的一切，直到Gigi冰箱里的存粮告罄。

他们出门吃饭、采购，Iker再次对成人才能观看的电影表现出兴趣。可是他不可能进电影院，所以只好由Gigi去租录像带。

不得不说，Gigi从十四岁开始，去成人才能去的地方，去租成人才能看的东西都不会被查——这跟Iker完全相反，即使Iker已经一米七几，那柔韧的身体已经被Gigi探索得非常彻底，也不会有人觉得他成年了。

“因为你是叔叔。”Iker这么说。

最后录像带还没看成，Gigi就先履行了“叔叔”教育不听话的孩子的职责，用他身体的某部分狠狠地“打”他的屁股。

然而即使已经先有了一场教育，看录像的过程中，两人又忍不住开始现场模仿。

结果就是Iker根本没记住那些电影在说什么。他记得应该是有剧情的，可是他一直很自豪的记忆力没有任何作用，他只记得Gigi的样子，以及他们到底使用了哪些姿势。

但是他们总算做了跟某些运动无关的事，例如Gigi带他去了一趟舞会，就是那种旋转、旋转、旋转的舞会。Iker在这之前从来没参与过舞会，也不会跳舞。Gigi教他如何迈步，自己则使用女伴的脚步配合，陪他练习。

在舞会上，前来邀请他的女孩不少，他也和她们跳了几回，可是总觉得哪里不对。最后回头，他发现Gigi站在角落里看着他。

舞会都是男孩和女孩的搭伴，可是Iker却只想和Gigi一起跳。他走向他，如同五岁那年一样。他第一眼就被那个很好看的哥哥吸引了。假如他需要舞伴，也该要被那个人吸引吧？

于是他们跳了起来，Gigi还是充当女伴，他们一边跳一边笑，周围的人看着也在笑，似乎觉得非常有趣。

“这两个人真有趣。”Iker听见他们说，所以他更加没有顾忌了。

最后大家都散了，Gigi搂着他回家，他想，下回也许该由他充当女伴？

时间过得飞快，他们似乎还没做些什么，就到了分离的日子。Gigi依然要像上次那样跟他的Iker送行。可是Gigi依然有些紧张，他不知道Iker还会不会再来。

“你下次什么时候回来？”他一边帮Iker收拾着行李，一边装作漫不经心地问。

Iker顿了下，犹豫地说，“我不清楚，也许……明年暑假？”他急忙补充，“我还得训练，可是圣诞必须留在西班牙。”

Gigi摸了下他的头，“那我圣诞去找你。”

Iker瞪大了眼睛，Gigi心情很好地亲了上去，但一触即离。东西都还没收拾好，现在不是合适的时机。

他们乘坐火车到达热那亚，在热那亚住了一晚。他们照例温存了一番，但没有过火，免得错过了航班。

第二天，他们在码头送别，但这次没有过分悲伤。

他们都知道，不久之后会再见面的。

——Fin——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算写完了，差不多脱了我一层皮。
> 
> 九十年代的意大利电影特别让我无语。大尺度的太多了，而且跟外面不太接轨，全年龄向的很少。之前去查了下95年暑假档上映的电影，居然没有一部适合未成年人观看的，服！大写的服！所以就有卡西被挡在电影院外面这个梗。卡西即使是二十多的时候，其实长得也很像中学生，2013年他都32了，可是布冯抱着他亲的时候，他看上去也像个十几岁的未成年人。他也是某种意义上冻龄了好久，直到近几年才看上去比较符合年龄。
> 
> 至于布冯……噗！他93年才十五岁，可是他录像里就像二三十岁一样。欧美分级有时候不会查得特别严，看你长得很成年，那就让你过去了。所以布冯他未成年感觉一般也不会有人查的哈哈哈哈
> 
> 布卡西给我的感觉一直很奇妙，两个人其实年纪不小了，明明是中年役，可是两个人三十多了，在一起的感觉也像puppy love。尤其是布冯，假如不是看着他在卡西面前彻底变成个大龄多动症儿童，我也不会信他会有如此幼稚的一面。他平时也会搞怪，可是跟那种多动症儿童状态是不一样的。而且平时采访别人问他卡西的事，他莫名其妙就开始嘿嘿嘿嘿傻笑，根本控制不住自己的表情。有一回回答就是我们在球场上相遇这么多次挺不常见的，结果他不知道为什么就在傻笑，兴奋根本压抑不住。这个人对其他人和事都没表现过这种奇葩症状，活像是十几岁情窦初开的小男孩。所以特别想看这两个早恋的文，还希望他们偷尝禁果也非常地少年。可是这CP太冷了……我只好自己写，就有了这篇AU。
> 
> 原本这文预定5000字，结果……最后我赶进度草草结局了。就这样吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 布冯的家庭并不幸福，他自传里对于家庭的描述非常糟糕。他一岁或者还不到一岁的时候就被父母丢到老家Pertegada，被他叔叔或者伯父（自传未提过谁比较大）抚养。他父母长期对他不闻不问，导致他见到父母的时候不认识，也不肯和这两个陌生人一起睡觉，导致场面非常难看。他父亲是个非常粗暴无礼的人，用他自己的话说，他能因为自己不顺心，就把最肮脏的话丢到任何人头上，包括自己的儿子。实际上从布冯某些描述来看，不能排除他父亲动过手，而且打得很凶的可能。他就算以中国式家长的标准来要求也是不合格的，因为中国家长绝对不会在自己六岁的儿子刚从乡下回到城里，就把他一个人丢在学校门口就跑了。更不会十岁大的小孩就让他每天独自坐两个小时的车去足球学校，从一开始就没有人送过。布冯还多次提过自己想成为一个让人喜欢的人，而且明显排斥成为像他父亲那样的人（实际上，我都没能找到他和父亲的合照，他和家里其他人是有合照的，唯独和父亲没有）。布冯六岁前后来在夏天会被带回Carrara，然后被他姐姐们和她们的男朋友、朋友们绑住玩逃生游戏取乐，他说在这里他学会了怎么摔在没有任何缓冲物的地上而不至于太难受，也学会了怎么翻筋斗，怎么挣脱绳子避免更多折磨。至于他的母亲，在自传里也是完全缺失的，几乎没提过什么温暖。他在自传里还直接说他13岁开始就被家人抛弃了，而且他说不退役前一天，他姐还以为他要退役，他家里人根本不知道他不退役的消息，这关系有多疏远可见一斑。
> 
> 2.布冯对自己13岁还保留初吻耿耿于怀，他说他13岁了，离开家来到帕尔马，他甚至还保留着初吻。实际上他姐姐们，大姐比他大五岁，二姐大三岁，她们折腾布冯的时候，布冯也才6岁不到，可她们已经有男朋友了（。 不太懂你们意大利人。


End file.
